poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Ken the Rabbit and Going to Crash Bandicoot's World
They made it through the Door and they saw a Coated man ?????: Well, Ace. Did you enjoy meeting your memories? Ace: Yeah, it was good to see everyone. But what do you really want from me? ????: What do I have to give. He walk to them and then a Black Bunny whos wearing a Black Coat like him has appeared ????? 2: Hey! ??????: What do you want? ????? 2: No hogging the bunny. He gave him 5 Cards and he disappeared ?????: Then perhaps you'd like to test him. He disappeared ????? 2: Perhaps I would. My show has started, Animal Warrior. Who am I? My name is Ken the Rabbit. Remember in your Head? Ace: Um.. yeah. Ken: Wonderful, you're a quick learner. So, Ace. now that we're getting to know each other better... He bring out his 2 Weapon Ken: Don't you go off and do on me now! He is fighting him and he defeated him, after that he got 5 World Cards Wile: Another one, what's does it do? Tweety: Looks like the Card you used when you made Traverse Town. Ace: Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going... Ken: That's right. Daffy: Ken! Ken: Do you really think after that Introduction. I would give up on that easily? Ace: You were testing us. Ken: And you passed. Congratulation, Ace! You're ready now- ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forgot. Then you will find something very special. Wile: You mean Bugs and Ace's Teams? Ken: You will just have to give some more though to who it is that's- most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Ace. You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you for. Ace: The Light within Darkness... Ken: Do you want me to give you a hint? Wile: Ace- do you need it? Ace: I'll figure it out myself. If you're on my way- Daffy: Don't worry, Ace! We'll protect you! Ken: Good Choice. Just what I'd expect from the Animal Warrior. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken. you may no longer be who you are now. He disappeared and our Heroes went to the second Floor Tweety: Hmm... Ace: What's wrong, Tweety? Tweety: Well, you see, what Ken said back there worries me. What could he have meant by. "You may no longer be who you are"? Ace: I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else? Tweety: Of course, still, you can't be too careful. Wile: Yeah. Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle... Oblivi- Oblivi- Obliv- Daffy: Castle Oblivion! Wile: Oh, right! I remember now! Ace: We'll be alright! Whatever it is they're cooking up. We'll be able to handle it together. Wile: Of course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together. The one with the Heartless symbol on it. Ace: What was that? Daffy: I can't remember. What was it called? Wile: It was um... Holla... Holly... Holler... Sorry, I'm can't remember. Daffy: What! Stop fooling around. Ace: Wile, are you sure you didn't make it up? Wile: I'm not sure. Ace use the Card and he enter the Door They are in Cortex Ship Wile: Hey, Someone's coming. They saw Crash and Aku Aku Aku Aku: Crash! Wait up! You know I don't have Legs to move! And run so fast! Ace: What's the Rush? Aku Aku: We have to save Coco from the Trial! It's chasing Crash Ace: Save Coco from the Trial? Daffy: For such a Strange Ship, it's sound so strange. They ran off and they finally made it to the trial Coco: Thank goodness, you two have made it. Wile: Looks like some kind of get-together? Daffy: Um. That must be the Trial that Voodoo Mask said. Nina: Well, Coco. Do you understand the charges against you? Coco: No way! I've done nothing wrong! Cortex: Let's start this Court, everyone. Coco, you are in charged with aiding the Heartless who threaten my Ship. Coco: Oh really? Where's the Evidence? Cortex: The Evidence is... I forgot! That's the Evidence! Because of you and Crash, are the one who stole my memory! Nina: We can't get rid of the Heartless until my Dad memories is back. Coco: This is Crazy! So what you're father. Don't blame me and crash just because he can't remember things! Cortex: How tiresome! You're talking to the Evil Cortex! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologised straightway! What a brazen thief! Ace: Who's the Brazen one? He went to the court Wile: Ace, what are you doing? Cortex: The court has reached a verdict! Captured them! Ace: Hold it! This trial was a false! You should investigate before you capture innocent People! Cortex: What does it mean? Are you saying that Coco and Crash didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then! Ace: Um? I, er... Cortex: Speak up! Or I'll captured you and your friends! Now who's the Thief! Ace: Uh...uh... I'm the Thief! Everyone: (Gasp) Cortex: What did you say!? Wile: Ace! Are you sure? Ace: Of course not! But what else am I supposed to say. Daffy: You're Dispicable. Cortex: Minions! Get them! They are fighting his Minions and they defeat them Ace: Whew... Daffy: Hey. Where's Coco and Crash? Wile: I think they left. Cortex: Perhaps they did. But YOU won't! Daffy: We've been Trumped! Ace: Run! They escaped and they going to find Coco and Crash and they found them Ace: Things got little crazy back there. But at least you're okay. Coco: We don't mean to be rude, but... was that true, what you said? Are you a thief? Ace: What? No way! Why would I steal the Mad Scientist's Memory? Wile: Yeah, Ace only said that because he wanted to save- Daffy: -to show off! Ace is not happy from Daffy Coco: Is that right? Well, you saved us all the same. Thank you. Aku: Thank goodness, you save Coco and Crash. Coco: Aku-aku? Aku-aku: Thank Goodness, you guys ran away from, Cortex. But we're not safe here. Cortex's a stickler for action. He won't forget you till he remembers. He won't stop fishing you till you got his memory back. Did he forget because he remembers? Does he remember that he forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose. Ade: I don't know- But I think we to leave this ship. Tweety: But Ace, what about Coco and Crash? If Cortex catches them again, they will be- will, you know. Ace: I guess we better do something from Cortex. Aku-aku: You should do something. But you don't have to do anything. Ace: Why? Aku-aku: If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you. Ace: Lie? Aku-aku: That's all I know. The rest is for you to figure out. They left and they are in first floor Wile: What's with the sudden change of scenery? Coco: Let's look around! Oh no! Cortex and his Minions has arrived Cortex: You don't think that you can get away that easily? Ace: Aw, Great! Cortex: The Game is up, Kids! For stealing my memory, I think is time for me to... time for me to...... Time... for... What the? What's going on? What happen to me? Ace: Huh? Cortex: What am I doing here! I can't remember a thing! Ace: What's wrong with him? Wile: I think someone stole his Memory. Coco: Guys, watch out! Something's coming! Then the Trickster has appeared, Ace is fighting it and he defeat it. Ace: So it was the Heartless who stole Cortex's Memory. Cortex: You guys! All of you! What is the meaning of this? Where did that monster come from? Ace: How would WE know? Cortex: So you don't tell me? You're hiding something! That's it! Minions, get them! Coco: Wait, Cortex, please! It was you who commended us to destroy those creature. Ace: What you say? Coco: Cortex, in his Prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, Cortex command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Ace? Ace: We did? I mean, we did! Cortex. Cortex: I told Bandicoot and you guys to do it? Coco: But Cortex, don't you remember? Cortex: Don't be Crazy! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command, you did great. They all left Coco: Phew, that was close. Ace: Way to improvise! I never would've though of that. Coco: But Aku-aku said as much. "Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." Cortex would never admit he forgot. So instead, he remember something... that didn't happen! He ended up fooling himself. Ace:... Coco: What's wrong, Ace? Ace: Nothing, really. Well, I guess you and Crash will be safe now. Wile: And Cortex won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like he commanded! Daffy: Don't tell me, you've been fooled, too! They left and they are in castle Oblivion Wile: Hmm... Daffy: What's the matter? Wile: It was the Castle that I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it. 'Cause that was the Castle where Ace had to use the Sword to free Lexi's Heart. Then he just disappeared! And I was so worried. How can I ever forget that? Ace: Oh! It was when I turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened.. in a castle? Daffy: Don't tell you forgot. 'Cause I remember everything. Ace: Then what's the named of the Castle? Daffy: Of course, it was.. Tweety, help me.. is it in your journal? Tweety: Yes. I finish the 1st Volume before we came to this Castle. Now where did I put my Journal... Ah! There it is! Let's see. He look at his Journal and he look shock Terry: Huh!? That's strange!? Wile: What's wrong, Tweety? He show them his Journal and it blank Tweety: All the Pages is gone! Everything is Blank! Daffy: What's going on!? Tweety: How can this happened? I was so careful with this Journals! (Crying) Everything I write is gone... Ace: The Journals blank? What's happening? They went to the Next Floor